


Electric

by Eccentric_Bambi



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, so much aoiha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eccentric_Bambi/pseuds/Eccentric_Bambi
Summary: Uruha shoots Aoi down and unknowingly hurts his feelings. So Aoi decides to try and do something to nurse his injury.Uruha gets a little jealous in the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Done as an idea from tumblr. 
> 
> I know of the situation and never thought to write it until the internet presented it. 
> 
> So yes. Aoiha is here!  
> (mild angst, no smut or overly sexual situations. lots of fluff)
> 
> (Could have been better but I tried Lol)

It stung a lot. Though he wasn't exactly sure why.

Being denied hang out time wasn't really anything new for Yuu, nor did it bother him in particular. But this time was... different? He was waiting for the right time to finally muster the courage to ask Kouyou to hang out with him but he fucked it up, Bad.

Why couldn't he ask like a normal god damn person? It could have been so damn simple. Hey, I like you a lot. Please come hang out and maybe we can go get drinks somewhere. Campus life was stressful as all hell and they needed to unwind after exams right?

That was what he hoped to get across and it seemed perfect.

But no. he asked about a cable. A fucking cable.

“H-hey Kou! I was wondering how this one cable worked so I thought I'd call you...”

Who the hell asks their crush stuff like that? God he was an idiot. And his response was no less as humiliating.

“Just ask an electrician, Yuu... I have to study, unlike you I don't have the time to be running around and solving your problems you know. You can have fun without me.”

But he knew that whining about it would just make thing worse. Besides, his lights were kind of acting funny lately, maybe it wouldn't hurt to follow that suggestion even if it came from something... stupid.

An hour passed after that humiliting incident and he found himself in the company of a young man with blue overalls and spiky blonde hair. And... a weird mask on his face. What was up with that? This guy was bent over the power box in his closet and examining it with a flashlight.

“So uh... did you find anything?” he asked cautiously. The guy hummed in thought before clicking off the flashlight.

“Well your fuse box is okay overall, but one of the light fuses is just about fried.”

Okay he did not understand that at all. But not risking more humiliation he shrugged his shoulders.

“Is that a bad thing?”

The guy just threw him a grin, rubbing his fingers to his dirt smudged cheek. How charming..

“Normally yes but thankfuly the damage is minimal and easily fixed, though I wouldn't have recommended doing it on your own without help. And you can thank your lucky stars that I carry spares with me so I can get it right. It'll only take a moment so just give me a sec.”

Relieved Aoi nodded and stepped away to give him room. What should he do about this now? He seemed like a nice guy, maybe it would not hurt to ask him to hang out? He really needed it...

“Sweet. So uh what are you doing after this?”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It was awkward at first, as the guy had assumed he was being hit on. But learning that Yuu was just a university student who needed to destress was what sweetened the deal. The guy's name was Akira, and as it turned out he was still technically an apprentice electrician. Minor issues and all that. Besides it was the end of his shift anyways. At least this guy seemed... enthusiastic.

Thankfully there was a place with cheap drinks near the apartment so walking there was no problem. Akira just insisted on changing into his pants and a t shirt before they eft. Yuu was fine with that, those overalls were dirtier than hell.

And besides that it didn't take long for conversation to begin, Akira seemed like a naturally cheerful guy. Despite the... thing on his face. A good opportunity to take his mind off of a certain person. They chose a nice spot at the bar and ordered their drinks, settling into a nice conversation. Random but welcomed.

“So you're an art student. That's cool! I was an engineering kid myself. But I always liked music too.”

Well Yuu could say the same. He liked music too. In fact he and Kouyou-

No no no he was here to take his mind off of him what the heck was he doing?? Maybe the few minutes they had been here were not quite enough yet.

“Yeah, I guess it is. But my professors are a pain. Always putting a damper on my creative spirit, but I can't make a change to my major right now.”

Akira laughed, putting his glass to his mouth.

“Well just keep your head up kid, I am sure that it will get better. I didn't think I would be doing what I enjoyed but here I am. So what do you hope to do once you graduate?”

That question threw him off for a few seconds but he recovered enough to think about it at least.

“I'm... not sure actually,” he admits with a sigh. “My best friend and I, we both aren't sure actually. You would think graphic designer or somethng along those lines but... I just have not decided.”

Akira rose an eyebrow at the answer, his lips pursing tight together.

“I see. Well don't be too hard on yourself. You'll find yourself eventually.”

Again, he seemed super nice. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. He was already forgetting about that incident earlier. Or at least, it didn't sting as much.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

“So, you have a best friend who likes to play the guitar but is an art student?”

A few drinks and half an hour in, and Yuu was a little ashamed to admit he was already feeing a bit off the deep end of his alcohol tolerance. And as per usual, the conversation had somehow been diverted to Kouyou. Again. How strange. Not.

“Yeah I don't get it either. But I guess... it's his parents. He doesn't want to disappoint them, even if... he gets sad...”

"Why can't he decide that for himself? He wasn't born just to mold to his parent's expectations."

There were many times that he wanted to convince Kouyou to change his mind and pursue what he loves.

"But it's his... stubbornness that keeps him from doing it. All those sleepless nights, all those disappointing letters of his parents that only spurred him on further... But it always made him sad. And it makes me sad to see him that way.”

Akira watched him closely, feeling awfully sympathetic for him even though they had only just met.

“You... really care about him don't you?” Akira asked, slowly and deliberately as though to insinuate something. “How long have you been friends?”

Even through the swimming in his head didn't let up he could still answer that very clearly.

“More than he could possibly know,” he mumbled and pressed his forehead into his arms onto the bar counter. God he was an idiot. “I-it's probably really stupid. But I fucked up. I said something dumb and now I... he just...”

Yuu wanted to say it. It was there, on the tip of his tongue. But... how was he supposed to tell a complete stranger what he felt about his best friend? He knew he was a little tipsy but he knew how to rein in his emotions. Sort of.

“Hmm. I see. A little misunderstanding. Is there any way you can patch things up?”

Yuu wanted to. So badly he did. Kouyou was... his everything. In a way. But Kouyou was strange, a mystery even through their ten or more years of friendship. He felt like Kouyou knew everything about him, but Yuu felt like he hardly knew anything about him. And that hurt. It really hurt a lot.

“He is... probably too busy studying for our upcoming exams. I don't want to bother him at all.”

Akira looked like he wanted to say something in response, but the door to the bar came open very quickly, startling him. He saw a young man, tall with dark hair, searching the small area with worried eyes. Who was he looking for? Well it wasn't his problem.

“Are you sure?” he answered once the young man disappeared through the crowd. “If it's for something small then you should have no problem fixing it right?”

Yuu swallowed down his cottonmouth and reached again for his glass, only to pull back at the last second. Maybe he should cut down a little bit... His tongue felt numb and if he wasn't careful he might say something he would regret later.

“I'm not gonna lie,” he began quietly. “I'm a coward. Dealing with him makes me nervous, especially now that he and I hardly spend time together anymore... I don't know what to do anymore man.”

Oh boy, the alcohol was really starting to make his head feel fuzzy... Was Akira always so funny looking?

The blonde laughed a little in return to the question, and downs he last of his drink.

“I think you need a break kid,” he chuckled. “You want me to take you back to your apartment?”

That... would probably be best wouldn't it? Yuu sighed and lightly bangs his head onto the counter.

“Yeah, I think I should go home now.”

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Getting back took a bit of effort. Yuu would be hell bound if he would not admit he was... super messed up. That alcohol seemed to have hit him once they left the bar. Good thing it was only a block walk to the apartment. The hallways were bare, just like always. Akira had to help him find the keys much to his embarassment. Once inside Akira made him sit and got him some water. What a nice guy.

“You're staggering,” Akira commented. “Keep your head up man.”

“S-s-shut up dude,” Yuu grumbled and tried not to huff. “I'll be fine.”

“Yeah you sure seem to be. Well we're here. I should get going but. This was great, you looked like you needed some time to unwind but it looks like you've done a lot more than that.”

Yea okay, maybe Yuu overdid it a little. But so what? He didn't have anything important to do. It was the weekend, this kind of thing should have been on his to do list the whole time. And Kouyou was too busy to hang out. So who cared? The hangover he would more than likely have in the morning would be worth it.

“You probably need to go,” he huffed after downing his water. “It was fun but I need to sleep for a year or two.”

Akira chuckled and nodded. Yuu looked like he needed to sort through some issues.

“Okay. It was nice meeting you by the way, maybe we can meet up for drinks again someday.”

“Yeah maybe,” Yuu agreed though he wasn't sure how much of that he believed. “See you later. And thanks again.”

“No problem man.”

Akira left with a pat on the arm and a supportive grin before the apartment was quiet again. And Yuu was alone to his invasive thoughts. Thank God he was on the couch already otherwise he would fall over painfully. But all that met his head when he finally toppled over was his most favorite throw pillow.

“Ugh I need to sleep...”

It even smelled like him.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

It hadn't been very long since then that he heard a knocking at his door, and it made his sensitive head pound painfully. Groaning he dragged himself to his feet to answer it. Who the hell was here at this time of night?

“Who's there?” He called beyond the door, rubbing his eyes.

“It's me.”

Kouyou... What was he doing here?

“U-um hold on!”

Damn it! If he had known he was coming he would have tidied up a bit or at least brushed his teeth! Yuu floundered about and quickly rushed to his bathroom and shoving a toothbrush in his mouth before going back and letting Uruha inside. He was messy, covered in paint and drawing charcoal. What the heck?

“Jeez Yuu you look like shit,” was all that came from his mouth once they made eye contact and Yuu grimaced.

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Kou,” Yuu sighed and led the way into the living room. “I thought you would be busy all weekend.”

Kouyou made a face akin to distaste and held his arms to himself almost self consciously.

“I finished early,” he admits and doesn't sit down like Yuu did. “I... I came here to talk.”

Weird, he was usually the first to plop down on the couch and ask for the remote. But he was being defensive and closed up. Yuu squinted, knowing that he was really acting out of character.

“Okay something is bugging you,” he said and ignored the throbbing in his brain. “You wanted to tak, so spill it.”

That seemed to have prodded at some nerves bacause next thing he knew Kouyou was sighing heavily and turning his back to him, not saying anything right away. Now Yuu was worried. Did something bad happen?

“I... I saw him you know.”

“Him? Who is him?”

Then Kouyou's mood took a completely drastic turn. He spun around and had a desparate look on his face.

“I saw him leaving a few hours ago, Yuu. That tall blonde good looking guy that was here? Since when did you have another friend besides me?”

What... Oh.

“Akira? He fixed my lights.”

Kouyou froze in his spot and he bit his lip. What in the world was going on in his head right now? Clearly something was bugging him about Akira being here. Surely he wasn't... No he couldn't be.

"I... I just... I need to talk to you. Or I wanted to anyway. But then I saw that guy and I just... I don't know I just left. I didn't want to talk after that and I had to get up the courage to come here again. Please don't look at me like that Yuu."

Yuu just stared, growing super worried and also suspicious. Was he..?

"Kouyou. Are you... Jealous?" he asked incredulously. "Is that why you're here?"

It would make sense, seeing a strange guy come out of your best friend's apartment was indeed cause for concern. A super red flush spread across Kouyou's cheeks and he grimaced, rubbing the back of his neck. Oh god he totally was! Why did that make him happy?

"Shut up Yuu, how else am I supposed to feel?" he lamented and turned his back sharply, his shoulders shaking. "Is that guy your new best friend now and not me?"

So that's what this was about.

Again, Yuu couldn't believe that this was happening. But it made him hopeful. Maybe Kouyou cared about him even more than he once led himself to believe.

"Of course not Kou," he assured his friend. "He could never replace you. Granted, Akira is a cool dude but we just went to get a few drinks and hung out is all. I'm already sober too so you don't have to worry."

Still, he couldn't help but feel a sharp pain every time he said or thought 'friend' when it came to Kouyou. He knew there was more to what he felt than that. But how could he bring it up? Especially now of all times?

Either way, Kouyou's blush remained but he looked happy with Yuu's words. His shoulders replaced and he let out a deep held in breath.

"So... You haven't replaced me?" he peeped and turned around, eyes hopeful. Yuu flinched, his heart stuttering. Why?

"No. No of course I haven't," he answered and got to his feet, now certain he was clear headed enough to concentrate. "No one could ever replace you."

Kouyou blushed again, biting even harder on his lips than before. If he wasn't careful he might start to draw blood.

"I just thought that since... I'm always studying and working we never have time to hang out anymore. Not since we were teenagers, not since we were kids. And I..."

He was panicking again. That was not good, it never ended well when he panicked.

If he wanted to fix this Yuu knew he had to act and act fast otherwise he would never get another chance.

His feet carried him closer without a second thought or any hesitation and within seconds Kouyou was in his arms, practically being squished. Yuu could feel Kouyou's heavy breaths and the beating of both their hearts even through their clothes. He was really warm despite the late hour.

"Don't worry," he assured before Kouyou could escape. "You'll always be my best friend Kou. No one can ever take your place, I care about you far too much to ever do something like that to you."

Finally Kouyou seemed to ease up the tension in his body and fell lax against Yuu, now fully embracing him.

"Sorry... For doubting you... I am just scared... You're my only friend and even though I work and study a lot I don't want to lose you to anyone else. It sounds selfish, but I need you."

Yuu sucked air in harshly through his teeth, feeling his cheeks heat up. Oh if only Kouyou knew. Maybe this was his chance to finally act on what he felt.

"I know I know Kou. And you know why I know that?"

Kouyou shifted to press closer and Yuu silently thanked whatever God happened to be listening for this blessed moment.

"Why?" Kouyou asked curiously. He was fully content to just stand here and hug but was surprised to feel a soft finger pressing under his chin, and he felt all the breath leave his lungs. Had Yuu ever touched him this intimately before?

Gods Yuu was so nervous. What if thus didn't work? Well, only one way to find out.

"I know... Because there is no one else I would rather do this to."

Kouyou blinked, confused. He felt his heart hammering in his chest and threatening to burst out at any second. What was happening..?

"Yuu, what-"

But he didn't finish. Yuu had already acted, swiftly and without any fault. Their lips pressed together in one motion, and Yuu could swear he saw stars as he closed his eyes.

For so long. So long he wanted to do that but... He was afraid.

Kouyou didn't breathe. In fact he couldn't do anything. The kiss stole away any and all words on his tongue and left them stuck in his throat. All he could feel or think was the softness of his slightly chapped yet warm lips. The sincere emotion. The sheer desperation. He felt it all. And he just wanted to cry.

'Yuu..! Why?'

It didn't last very long, nine or ten seconds at the most. But it was enough. Yuu finally forced his lips away from Kouyou's and breathed heavily, keeping his eyes closed a few more seconds before opening them.

Seeing his face was what made his heart throb again. He was even redder than before. His lips were open in a shocked and breathless expression and his eyes threatened to spill with tears. And he could feel the furious pulse beneath his skin.

Yuu smiled warmly, once more cupping his chin. Kouyou did not object. Not once. He had all the reason to but... He didn't. For that he was thankful.

"You didn't pull away."

Kouyou tried to force his brain to think, but his breathing grew erratic and he struggled to answer. How was he supposed to react? He was just kissed by his best friend what the hell was he supposed to do?

"Yuu... Why did you...?"

But like before the words would not come to him. What did that kiss mean? Did this mean that Yuu possibly felt for him more than as a simple friend?

"I won't lie I have been waiting to do that for a really long time," Yuu admits, absentmindedly staring at Kouyou's lips and feeling the temptation to kiss him again. And again and again. Forever if he could. "And yet I was so scared of ruining our friendship. But you coming here changed all of that. I like you Kou. I was gonna tell you earlier but I.... I was being stupid and I sounded stupid and I just..."

At first Kouyou was confused. But then he remembered. Was that why Yuu was upset..? Did he come off as too dismissive and hurt his feelings without knowing it?

"I'm... I'm so sorry," he lamented, still feeling a little numb. "I didn't mean to..." 

Why was Kouyou apologizing? 

  
"You're not the one who said something dumb. I was. It's not your fault, it's mine." 

Indeed if it wasn't for his cowardice this whole thing was could have been avoided. 

But Kouyou didn't seem to really care. He hurt Yuu by not being able to pick up on the fact that his own best friend was crying out for him and trying to hide it. He thought he knew... Well, he wasn't sure if they had already crossed the line between friends and... whatever Yuu had in mind. 

"I..." 

Oh to hell with it. He was enough of an ass to Yuu already, he needed to fix that. Kouyou squeezed himself tighter into Yuu's arms, inhaling the slight musky scent of his clothes. Hopefully Yuu knew what he meant when he did this. Screw being friends. Yuu needed him, now more than ever.

"Kouyou." He nodded without answering verbally, too content to move. "Stay over tonight?"

Truthfully, he might as well. There were so many lost years of this they needed to catch up on. 

"Yeah. Okay."

 "And Kouyou?"

"Mhm?"

But Yuu didn't say anything and he was forced to look up but briefly he lost his ability to breathe for a few more seconds. Oh God he would never get used to being kissed like this. Then Yuu was holding onto his hips in a way that made his whole face flush with heat. Was this... what he was missing out on this whole time? Was he really so blind?

"I like you lot... so... will you... you know..." 

He trailed off but Kouyou didn't need to hear the rest to know what he wanted. 

"Yes Yuu. I'll be with you. You don't even need to ask." 

Finally Yuu felt happy. And all it took was some weirdo blonde dude fixing his fuse box to help him understand that. 

_'Thanks Akira.'_


End file.
